


The Café  on the Corner

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: The Adventures of Eight Boys in a Cafe [1]
Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Posner is interviewed for a job at the café/restaurant, 'The Café  on the Corner'(Based on the HistoryBoysNet discussions)





	The Café  on the Corner

_The Café on the Corner_ had three letters falling off its sign and the paint was chipping. The longer Posner looked at it before looking back down to the advertisement in the paper the less willing he felt to walk in to talk to the owner (if there were even anyone in such a run down place). But all three of the other places he’d been interviewed for denied him, and he was beginning to lose hope. It wasn't very often that Posner gave up on something, but after the last miserable attempt at getting a job he was moments away from giving up.

Inside the place was cooler, the lighting somewhat dimmed and the atmosphere comfy. He wandered over to the bar, looking at the cake stands the whole while. There was a sudden screech of the hinges on the double doors to what Posner assumed was the kitchen, followed by a peal of laughter from whoever was behind it, and he stood up straighter.

Out of the doors was the most _gorgeous_ man he’d ever seen. Sleeves rolled up to the elbow, flour down his apron, wide shoulders and snub nose. It takes Posner a second to realise he’s being talked to by this handsome beast of a man (and _that_ was something he’d never guessed he’d think about).

“What can I get you, sir?” he asks in the gruffest of northern accents Posner had ever heard, and his body somehow snaps into action without embarrassing himself further.

“Hello, um,” he begins, “I have a job interview with… Felix at two-thirty?”

The man begins to move toward the edge of the counter immediately, a slight smile on his (quite lovely) face. He states, nonchalantly, “Don't be nervous. Felix has been looking for staff since he took over this place. I’m sure you’ll do fine.”  

There’s a door in the corner that Posner hadn't noticed before (or one that hadn't appeared out of the gloom quite yet - it really was quite dark for a Thursday afternoon), and the northern man walks towards it. He knocks, waits a moment, and walks in. The door shuts with a soft click and Posner turns his attention back to the cakes, thinking about the flour on the northern boy’s cheek.

Less than a minute later (he timed it) an older gentleman burst through the door to the office. He strides over, a look of grim determination on his face. He jerks his hand out, “you must be David,” he states, and Posner tentatively receives the handshake. He continues, “I assume you heard about us through the paper? Good to know it wasn't all a waste.”

“I - would you like my CV?”

“No, no. I assume you’re good enough,” Felix continues, “Now. At first you’ll be paid minimum wage, but should you stick with us and I feel your work is good enough I won't hesitate in raising it. How do you feel about starting Monday? We open at ten on weekdays and eleven on weekends.”

“I-”

“Excellent. How about having Tuesdays and Wednesdays off?”

“Okay?”

Felix sticks his hand out again and shakes the whole of Posner’s arm, “it was good to meet you, David. I look forward to seeing you working with us. Ask Scripps if you have any questions,” and just like that, Felix slunk back into his office.

A stillness filled the café for a few seconds before the northern man spoke up, “I didn't realise he did all his interviews like mine, but I suppose he does.” Then he looked at him, “I’m Scripps.”

“David. David Posner,” he stammered.

Scripps smiled, “Welcome to the team."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smaller work to tide myself over while i work on a bigger piece. I will probably write more pieces for this AU, so stay tuned!


End file.
